


Bottled Up

by homemadebiscuits



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homemadebiscuits/pseuds/homemadebiscuits
Summary: Kallian Tabris and her companions had just garnered the aid of the mages from Lake Calenhad's demon infested circle, and Kallian can't seem to get Leliana out of her head.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 19





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction and first time writing these two so im so sorry if it's OOC I REALLY TRIED, it's very short but definitely more to come for them and more couples of Thedas ^^  
> tumblr (where it is also posted): https://buttermilkbitch.tumblr.com/

Sitting on one of the larger logs outside of camp Kallian scratched her small pencil against the paper of her leather bound journal, she had purchased it in Lothering to write in but her lack of education had left something to be desired. It quickly became a sketchbook in her possession, drawing the things she had seen and encountered came to her far more easily than writing. Frustrated, the elf closed the journal and lightly pressed her fingers to her forehead. Wincing in pain from the long gash, her ears twitched as soft footsteps made their way to Kallian’s log. Placing the journal at her side and away from sight, Kallian glanced at Leliana as she stepped over a seat on the log.   
  
The elf’s general distrust of humans wasn't uncommon, the ones travelling alongside her were a mixed bunch. They were slowly, very slowly, growing on her. It was confusing to say the least, but among them all, she was the most comfortable around the orlesian beside her. She could only admire how beautiful Leliana was as she gazed into the abyss above them.  
  
  


* * *

“Nights like these remind me of home, the sky near the waking sea had the prettiest stars.” Taking a breath, Leliana turned and leaned slightly towards the warden, resting her hand on the small space between them. She turned back to face the warden and smiled. “You didn’t do a very good job on taking care of that cut did you? Here, let me help you clean it up at the very least.” 

Leliana left and returned to the elf woman quickly, a rag and bowl of water in her possession. Soaking the rag and then wringing out the rag she tapped at the deep and angry wound that ran down her forehead, brow, and onto her cheek, narrowly avoiding her eye. 

“I never thanked you, you know? For helping us escape Torpor. It was incredibly embarrassing for you to see me like that however.” Leliana giggled before continuing, “I owe you my life Kallian, truly.” She smiled warmly at the elf before continuing.

Tabris lost her breath. Leliana of all people, thanked _her?_ She can’t help but think she hardly deserves the praise. When the redhead wrapped her arms around Kallian she couldn’t hold it in anymore. They had grown so close, so very close, and it left the rouge warden only yearning for more. Tightening the hug with her own arms, the feelings she had held in quickly bubbled up and overflowed. 

“I was so afraid Leli, I...” She gripped the bard tighter as tears cast a silent storm over the elven wardens face. Leliana had come uncomfortably close to death in the tower, the sight of her almost being torn to shreds by demons was too heavy a weight to bare. Pulling away from Leliana she focused hard on the log and sniffled, “I care about you a lot Leliana, I’m scared of whats to come. I’m scared of losing you.” Kallian Tabris was a monster against her foes, but feelings weren't so easy to brandish as a weapon. Cheeks red and silence louder than the horde itself, Leliana laid one hand atop Kallian’s and the other rested on the wardens flushed cheek, bringing the elf's gaze to her own.

“You have fought many battles and prevailed, no? You needn’t face them alone, not anymore. You won’t lose me, ma chérie. My warden.” There was only pure adoration in Leliana’s blue eyes, caught in the moonlight and stars she loved so much.

Weeks of yearning and stolen glances caught up to the women. Hearts pounding in their chests, Kallian entwined their hands together and leaned forward. Meeting Leliana in that small space between the two and capturing her lips, enrapturing them in a love lasting longer than any Blight.

  
_**Creators** , maybe some shems aren’t so bad after all._


End file.
